The prevalence of urinary incontinence is often reported to be lower in black women than in white women. Whether or not this is true has not been confirmed in population based studies of younger women. In addition, the reasons for this prevalence difference are also unknown. This proposed population based, cross-sectional study will test the null hypothesis that no difference exists in the overall prevalence of urinary incontinence in black and white women. A telephone survey concerning occurrence of urinary incontinence (UT) and factors possible associated with UT will be administered to a regional sample of 1000 white women and 1500 black women age 30-60 years. A sub-sample of 130 black and white stress urinary incontinent, 100 black and white urge incontinent and 100 black and white continent women will undergo clinical testing in the form of pelvic floor testing to quantify bladder and urethra function. This survey will achieve the following aims: Aim lA: Define the prevalence of urinary incontinence in black and white women. Aim 1B: Determine the prevalence of stress and urge incontinence in black and white women. Aim 2: Identify demographic and personal factors that might explain the prevalence differences between the races. The clinical testing will accomplish the following aim. Aim 3: Compare the urethral and pelvic floor function of black and white women and continent and incontinent women. The survey and clinical components combined will achieve the final aim. Aim 4: Identify both epidemiologic and clinical factors associated with urinary incontinence. This research will confirm the reported race differences in the prevalence of urinary incontinence. It will also identify which epidemiologic and clinical factors contribute to this difference. Knowledge of these factors can then provide the basis for risk factor identification and the development of preventive strategies appropriate to different racial groups.